


bffs forever

by shrinemaiden



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinemaiden/pseuds/shrinemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unrequited love sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	bffs forever

The giant slabs stood cold, stoically defying all time.  
In some distant era before, they might have visited this place together.  
In that other life, Stonehenge was a field trip destination… yes, that’s right… they were here once, they walked together here, hands finding each others’ warmth in the night, the lights of their souls flickering, beckoning something they did not understand… like confused fireflies; The lights in Starman visors strobe, in the Base’s dark dream. Something around Tony will hover and buzz electrically before that ragged scream fills his lungs and his mind sings with despair. He is surrounded by neighbors, already wired up and gasping in tanks bubbling like old lava lamps. But desperate hope keeps him awake to feel the searing in his nerves.

Even so, in time everything will go numb, it will…  
The pulse of his own beating heart will consume his perception, he’ll claw futilely at plastic, still hallucinating sickly for that boy that he once knew.

—

Running further into the impossibly looming metal structures, a magnet repelled by similarity and drawn to polarity; Jeff Andonuts must love Paula Polestar now, might as well stop kidding himself about it. And maybe the others too, a little; he doesn’t even know anymore… friendship and fascination tangle themselves around each other, drawing each other closer.

Kids bend once immutable truths to their will and you might mourn a little for what you thought you knew. But he is still in love with how her magic runs in fractals, in delicate geometry, as if along some intangible grid on which the universe was once aligned. In love with that elegantly striking friction, like flint like a matchbox, in love and terrified with how the laws of the universe snap like fingers. In love with how she draws moisture from the air like gasps, how the water does turn to ice and how even lightning could fork uncertainly to earth like neuron communication at her polite request.

Well, they’re demands now; they’ve gotten better at this game. He’s even developed his own marksman’s eye. So those evil shells crack and hiss, Giygan flesh singes, and he wishes these moments could last a little longer… Even as he’s terrified, even as they’re firing back at him, even as he’s gasping for breath and muttering his litany of curses. Even as he swears... This, the dream of a secretly reckless prodigy who still has trouble sleeping.

—

“Hey, Jeff,” she asks. The girl blurry in Tony’s salt stung eyes. “Is this- is this the one who’s been calling in the middle of the night?” Tony, after everything, soaked and shivering in the darkness. Meeting again from the brink of his consciousness, in that eerie glow and in that searching stare, now seancing something dead, almost replaced.

Best friends forever…


End file.
